Code Lyoko 'The Twins'
by Rena-fanfic-writer
Summary: Hey guys, now that i've got a working reliable net connection I'm going to be bringing you this and other stories. So sit back and enjoy Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Call

'So your sure its ok for us to transfer there Jer?'

"Yeah I'm pretty sure the others would like to meet you and also Aelita is really looking forward to it."

'Well I suppose we could stop in as visitors if Aelita wants to see us.'

"Great how soon til your here Ari?"

'Give us an hour, that way the principle can bring us by your class to see how they are run.'

"Perfect see you then."

As Jeremy closed his cell after ending the call the group of friends looked at him. Odd asked "So Jeremy, who is this Ari girl. You seemed to know her pretty good."

Jeremy said smiling "Ari and her brother Kyoji are childhood friends of mine. We grew up as neighbors so they know about Lyoko. They chose to transfer to see so Aelita is doing since the last time I saw them, so they are coming here.

Ulric smiled "Well I think its good you get to see them again, anyway we better go before we're late for class."

As they walked to class Aelita asked "When will they get here Jeremy?"

Jeremy smiled "Ari said to give them an hour so they could find us as visitors to the school."

Yumi looked at him and said "Anything we should know about them before they get here?"

Jeremy sighed and said "When they were 4 their dad used them as an experiment and fused them with animal dna. Ari has the ears and tail of a red fox and Kyoji has the ears of a grey wolf but the tail of a white tiger."

Everyone was silent from the shock of hearing this but acted like nothing had changed as they entered the class room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Twins

=Monday 2:30pm=

As the last class was about to end the principle of the school walked in saying "Excuse me but I have two new students who will begin tomorrow. They wanted to se..." he was cut off as the twins walked in.

Kyoji sighed and said in a cold tone "They get the point gramps."

Ari glared at him "Bro be nice." She looked at the class and held up a hand saying "Hey Jeremy long time no see dude."

Jeremy walked over hugging them both as he said "Glad you two finally came. Did you wish to..."

Ari nodded as Kyoji said in now a friendly tone "Of course we want to go there."

A half hour later after class and school was done for the day Jeremy, Aileta, Ulric, Yumi, Odd, Ari and Kyoji all went to the old wearhouse where the computer to send everyone to Lyoko was located.

Standing in the room with the main computer Jeremy said "I've been having trouble with one of the programs lately. I don't know what's wrong."

Kyoji sat in the chair and began typing to find the problem. Once he found it he said "Looks like XANA put a nasty virus on here."

Everyone looked at him worried. Aelita asked "Can you fix it?"

Kyoji leaned back putting his hands behind his head as he yawned "Wish I could but even I don't know this virus."

"Oh move over." Ari said pushing Kyoji, still in the chair, out of the way and standing in front of the computer started to try all the things Jeremy had.

Jeremy said "I've tried everything I could think of."

Kyoji slid the chair under his sister to let her sit as she stared at the screen. Leaning in next to her over her left shoulder he asked "Think 'that one' would work?"

Ari sat back saying "It might but it'll take a while."

Jeremy and the others all watched the twins talk about a possible way to fix the virus.

Kyoji said "How long do you need and which tower?"

Ari sighed "I would need the one in the forest area to be kept safe while I worked."

"Ok so how long would you need?"

"A half hour to an hour."

"Get us to the tower and we will handle guarding it. You just work on the problem." Jeremy said choosing to go with as extra help.

Ari nodded saying "Thanks Jeremy."

Everyone went to the transporters as Ari worked the computer. Once everyone was int the forest area they went straight to the tower.

"You best get that virus fixed Ari." Kyoji said over the commucation link.

Ari sighed "You just worry about that tower I'll handle the virus."

Everyone took a spot around the tower as Ari began to type.

=code Ari uses=

nsogu4krnt eturyvnmdljghoiejtef rtkomnadotyhp rejtosdjdg outeowejntyoir ajoetjn wql3knh5oj dfgh9823l 48tq3r8i w4ildt wejlkho xanna lyoko hnerotuqb4598 w046 3096n7

=end code=

As the group killed the final enemy XANNA sent Kyoji said "Done yet?"

Ari hit enter just as Kyoji asked and said "Just hit the enter button. Come on back."

As everyone came back Ari sat watching the screen load the code. Everyone gathered around her as a box popped up saying "Virus Deleted"

Jeremy sighed in relief as the others all smiled. Kyoji smirked and said "Nice job sis."

Ari sat back in the chair letting out a sigh herself saying "Thanks, XANNA kept trying to stop it but I beat him."


End file.
